Regarder de loin
by Arthygold
Summary: Eijirou et Katsuki ont enfin officialisé leur couple et la nouvelle est accueillie avec joie et enthousiasme par toute la seconde A. Seulement, une seule personne ne semble pas s'en réjouir. Malgré tous ses efforts pour le masquer du mieux qu'il peut, on ne peut se cacher indéfiniment. [KiriBaku, KiriDen, BakuKami, KiriBakuKami] #threesome
1. Chapter 1

**Heeey!**

 **Première fic sur le fandom!**

 **J'ai été complètement entraînée par la hype de boku no hero academia, anime que j'hésitais, mais alors franchement à commencer.**

 **Tout comme KnB (pour ceux qui connaissent), ma curiosité ne m'a pas fait défaut!**

 **Quelques semaines que je rôde sur le fandom, cherchant de fics croustillantes (d'ailleurs si vous m'en avez de bons à conseiller...n'hésitez pas xD!) Je me décide enfin d'écrire un p'tit quelque chose.**

 **Et je commence donc avec un *roulement de tambours*... THREESOME!**

 **Pourquoi?**

 **Parce que le KiriBaku c'est beau, le KiriDen c'est merveilleux, mais on y a songé de les caser tous les trois ensemble? Pas sur le fandom français en tout cas.**

 **C'est également mon premier threesome, mais j'aime tellement ces trois personnages, il me fallait écrire sur eux xD**

 **Sinon je pars sur une fic à plusieurs chapitres, me demandez pas combien, je n'en sais rien et même si je vous disais combien je pense qu'elle comportera, je sais d'ores et déjà que je ne m'y tiendrai pas, alors à quoi bon?**

 **Concernant la publication, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que je ne fais pas partie de ces personnes qui savent poster un chapitre à intervalle régulier. Je n'écris que quand j'en ai l'envie, la motivation et l'inspiration. S'il manque un des trois facteurs, c'est mort xD Du coup je risque d'être lente, tout comme je pourrais pondre le deuxième chapitre demain par simple envie.**

 **Un très grand merci à** **Blue Aaren** **pour sa relecture. La lecture devrait être plus agréable désormais xD**

 **Titre: Regarder de loin (lol sorry pour le titre pourri)**

 **Rating: T, je mets toujours T par précaution, pour ceux/celles qui espéraient un lemon, oubliez instantanément cette idée, je m'exerce mais je ne me sens pas encore apte à en écrire un**

 **Pairing: KiriBaku (au début), KiriBakuDen**

 **Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de l'univers de My Hero Academia ne m'appartiennent point**

 **Après avoir parlé de ma vie sans que personne ne me demande quoique ce soit ( comme d'hab quoi), je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

La douce chaleur que lui procuraient les rayons lumineux du soleil traversant de si bon matin sa fenêtre, éclairant la petite pièce sombre qui servait actuellement de chambre au jeune lycéen électrique le firent soupirer d'aise avant de se faire réveiller violemment par le son assourdissant de son réveil.

Manquant de se cogner au plafond tellement il avait sursauté, il grogna de mécontentement avant de se lever avec résignation.

Prenant la direction de la salle de bain, il laissa cour à ses pensées pour les moins sombres. Totalement le contraire de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui au premier regard à vrai dire.

Encore une journée au lycée de Yuei, le plus renommée en ce qui concernait la formation des jeunes héros.

Encore une journée banale, comme toutes les autres, morne, terne et vide de toutes couleurs joviales.

Encore une journée à sourire, toujours sourire, à leur faire croire que tout va bien, à leur mentir inlassablement, à se mentir à lui-même, jusqu'à ne plus se reconnaître.

Encore une journée à porter ce masque, prétendre que tout va bien.

Encore une journée à voir le garçon qu'il aime se rapprocher de jour en jour d'un autre.

...Encore une journée à souffrir en silence…

Kaminari Denki était une personne comme les autres, âgé de 15 ans, possédant un alter surpuissant qui malheureusement pour lui se doit d'être limité au risque de lui griller quelques neurones, si ce n'est la totalité. Inscrit dans la prestigieuse Yuei, il avait en soi un avenir magnifique qui l'attendait de pied ferme. Ouvert et amical, il n'avait pas manqué de se faire des amis très rapidement. Mais il resta attaché à l'un d'entre eux en particulier.

Étant assis au bureau placé juste derrière le sien, les petites conversations menées en toute discrétion pendant les cours qu'ils considéraient comme ennuyeux eurent vite fait de les rapprocher. Se trouvant plein de points communs, ils ne pouvaient que se sourire l'un à l'autre. Ce qui avait été le début d'une amitié naissante.

Encore aujourd'hui, ils se parlaient, se taquinaient, s'engueulaient pour un oui ou pour un non. Bref, ils étaient les meilleurs potes quoi. Mais petit à petit le blond avait commencé à s'interroger.

Sur des étranges faits qui se produisaient, qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être dans une amitié aussi forte qui liait le rouge au blond.

Des tourbillons de sentiments contradictoires et pour les moins déroutants le prenaient quand il était en compagnie de son ami. Si ça n'avait été qu'un pur sentiment de bonheur au début, il n'en était rien aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas compris et avait désespérément cherché à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Avait-il attrapé froid? Ca expliquerait la chaleur constante et montante qu'il ressentait au niveau de ses joues, sauf que...un petit rhume, ça finit par passer, non? Malheureusement pour lui, ses rougeurs ne s'estompèrent pas avec le temps comme il l'avait pensé, au contraire, elles n'avaient fait que s'amplifier!

Cette réalisation ne fut que le début d'une série sans fin. Kaminari avait vu son caractère changer, son ton autrefois affirmé se faire plus timide. Et bon Dieu ce qu'il avait paniqué, pensant être frappé d'un virus rare et dangereux, il était devenu incapable d'aligner quelques pensées cohérentes. Le lendemain, après avoir fait une sieste bien reposante et méritée, il médita à nouveau sur la question.

Il mit un certain temps avant de faire le lien entre ces différents "symptômes" et le fait que cela se produisait la plupart du temps quand son ami le rouge était à ses côtés. Ses pensées le menèrent alors vers les quelques films à l'eau de rose qu'il avait pu voir et quelques détails lui sautèrent aux yeux.

Bien entendu, imaginer, digérer et puis accepter cette réalité ne fut pas facile, elle fut au contraire très très difficile. Serait-il...en train de tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami? Impossible, inenvisageable, inadmissible!

Ses mots résonnèrent dans sa tête comme une douce et tortueuse mélodie.

Mais il devait se l'avouer, même s'il ne s'était toujours pas résolu à l'accepter, les faits étaient bels et bien là.

Le sentiment léger qu'il ressentait en voyant son ami sourire, ses frissons quand il le prenait brusquement dans une étreinte amicale, son visage prenant une couleur carmin rien qu'à l'entente de sa voix enjouée et tellement innocente qui pourtant dégageait une certaine contenance, une certaine bestialité enfuie.

Tout ça, tous ces sentiments superflus, ils étaient là, et il ne pouvait le nier.

Mais il pouvait encore les renier, les ignorer. Il n'avait aucun problème avec le fait d'être gay, pour être franc les filles ne lui avaient jamais fait de l'effet, il les considérait comme de chères amies, au même titre que ses amis masculins. C'était la raison pour laquelle le comportement de Mineta le dépassait complètement, mais c'était également à cette pensée qu'il eut sa première idée pour s'éloigner de son problème. Car c'était bien ça, il voulait s'éloigner, fuir ce qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'est bien connu pourtant, les humains craignent l'inconnu, au brusque petit changement dans leurs train-train quotidien, ils crachent leur désapprobation avant même de chercher à regarder plus loin.

Et ce fut exactement ce qu'il fit, il avait réalisé être amoureux d'un de ses plus proches amis, si ce n'est le plus proche, cette nouvelle choquante avait été assimilée par son cerveau, mais elle était encore loin d'être digérée.

Il pensait que ce serait un jeu d'enfant, après tout ce n'était que passager, un petit caprice de son corps tout juste rentré en puberté. Mais encore une fois, il s'était fourvoyé.

Pourtant ce n'était pas les efforts qui manquaient. Il était parti jusqu'à rejoindre Mineta dans ses folies perverses pour se créer une image d'un garçon banal, normal. Pour que les soupçons à son propos n'effleurent en aucun cas l'esprit de son entourage.

Mais alors qu'il louangeait pour une énième fois les formes généreuses de ses camarades de classe à la piscine, son regard ne put s'empêcher de s'attarder sur les courbes musclées et pour le coup très attirantes de Kirishima qui était en plein débat avec Bakugou. Sentant ses joues prendre feu à nouveau, il détourna rapidement le regard, honteux.

Rouge de gêne, il se traita de tous les noms d'oiseaux existants en pensée. Reprenant peu à peu contenance, il tenta à nouveau le diable, il ne sut ce qui le prit. La curiosité, l'envie? Il ne saurait le dire. Mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'en tournant une deuxième fois son regard vers son ami, son coeur se serra immédiatement à la vue de la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. Eijirou et Katsuki étaient entrés dans la piscine et s'amusaient ensemble. Enfin, le rouge avait plutôt traîné son ami de force dans la piscine et prenait un malin plaisir à le chatouiller aux endroits sensibles, grimpant même sur son dos pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Si toute la classe vit ça d'un oeil moqueur et attendri, Denki ne put se résoudre à détacher ses yeux de cette image. Quel était encore ce sentiment? N'en avait-il pas déjà assez à faire?

De plus, il ne pensait pas avoir déjà ressenti quelque chose de pareil. Ce n'était plus la même chose, il n'était plus question de papillons dans le ventre qui le faisaient se sentir tout groggy mais serein en même temps, ni de gêne en admirant le corps de son ami. Non, il s'agissait désormais de quelque chose de plus fort, qui ne le faisait pas se sentir bien, mais mal, horriblement mal.

Sans le comprendre, il ne pouvait que regarder la scène, sentant son estomac se nouer et son coeur battre plus fortement contre sa cage thoracique.

Prétextant une excuse pour partir plus tôt, il fuit à nouveau, préférant se rafraîchir les idées seul.

Néanmoins, ce jour là, il fit un pas en avant. En effet, cet après midi à la piscine l'avait aidé à réaliser une autre chose primordiale.

Il aimait Eijirou Kirishima, son meilleur ami et ne pouvait ignorer ce fait.

Il avait avancé, il avait accepté qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, pour effacer ces sentiments qui ne lui apportaient que des problèmes.

Mais comme on le dit: un pas en avant et deux pas en arrière…

Prenant doucement conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, il n'y avait pas une centaine d'options qui s'offraient à lui.

La première était de se déclarer, option qui le terrifiait rien qu'en y pensant. Il avait réussi à se faire un ami de confiance, un ami qu'il respectait et qui le respectait en retour. Il n'était pas prêt à encaisser un rejet pur et dur, ou pire, un changement dans leur relation par gêne. Non, il préférait de loin garder des rapports purement amicaux avec le jeune homme à l'alter de durcissement.

Tant pis pour ses sentiments. Egoïste? Il l'était, mais tout le monde faisait bien preuve d'un peu d'égoïsme dans sa vie.

Il ne lui restait que la seconde option, qui lui apparaissait comme étant la plus sage. Ces sentiments grandissant au plus profond de lui, il ne pouvait s'en débarrasser et les effacer d'un claquement de doigt. Ce n'était pas possible, il s'était enfoncé dans un trou béant qu'il avait crée lui même sans savoir qu'il ne pourrait plus en sortir.

Donc, quitte à ne pas pouvoir les effacer, le mieux était qu'il les étouffe jusqu'à ce que rien ne soit visible.

Il revint à la case départ en fait, prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, surtout quand il était témoin des jeux de plus en plus tactiles entre l'explosif et son crush.

 _Depuis quand sont-ils devenu si proches? Depuis quand se sourient-ils ainsi? Depuis quand Bakugou a-t-il arrêté de tirer la tronche? Depuis quand Eijirou passe-t-il plus de temps avec lui qu'avec...moi…?_

Alors qu'il se renfermait de plus en plus dans son monde, l'autre blond et le rouge eurent le temps de faire leur bout de chemin. Denki les voyait chaque jour, ensembles. Et voir Kirishima rayonnant de bonheur, il ne pouvait que faire de même, le soutenant comme le meilleur ami qu'il était.

Meilleur ami… ce titre qui lui procurait un sentiment de joie et de fierté autrefois ne le laissait désormais qu'avec un sentiment amer.

Comment cela avait-il commencé? Pourquoi cela devait-il lui arriver à lui?

Sa vie était parfaite jusque là, pas d'embrouille, pas de problèmes…

Et pour cacher sa tristesse, sa déception, sa jalousie, sa frustration, son amertume...de ne pas être avec l'être aimé, il souriait. Il n'avait pas arrêté de sourire.

Alors que son lui intérieur n'avait de cesse de crier son mal-être, son lui extérieur n'en montra rien. Il ne changea point de comportement, car inquiéter ses camarades était bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Après tout, les gens, ce qu'ils regardent, c'est l'extérieur. Peu importe si tout est noir à l'intérieur, si ce masque blanc cache l'intégralité de ce qu'il y a derrière, personne ne soupçonnera quoique ce soit.

Voici la mentalité dans laquelle s'était plongé le blond.

Il ignora les pincements au cœur, ses tremblements, ses rougeurs. Ils formaient une menace au bonheur d'Eijirou! Car l'électrique avait fini par tomber sur cette conclusion. Ce n'était pas de lui dont avait besoin le rouge, mais de quelqu'un comme Bakugou. A ses yeux, c'était une évidence même.

Quelque chose qui ne pouvait être changé.

Alors quand son meilleur ami débarqua un jour à sa table, demandant avec un sourire gêné collé aux lèvres s'il pouvait lui donner quelques conseils d'approche, il avait accepté sans sourciller, donnant même un coup de coude à son ami pour le taquiner.

En continuant sur ce chemin, il aurait dû s'y attendre, il pensait être prêt à y faire face, mais force était de constater qu'il était faible. Aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

Le jour J, quand les deux retardataires firent leur entrée dans la classe, Denki sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas au vu de leurs regards fuyants. Imaginant le pire, il remarqua que la réaction des ses camarades différait en tout point du sien. Tous plus excités les uns que les autres, leurs regards avaient commencé à briller de malice. Comprenant ce que cela signifiait, le blond se sentit aussitôt mal, ignorant sa peine qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, il adopta son sourire si caractéristique en accueillant la nouvelle les bras ouverts tout comme l'assemblée de la classe.

Mais à la seconde où Kirishima confirma toutes leurs pensées, le monde de l'électrique s'éffondra autour de lui.

\- Euh...nous voulions vous annoncer un truc...Katsuki et moi...nous sortons ensemble!

* * *

Whoah, j'espère ne pas trop avoir fait dans l'OOC. Cet univers est tout nouveau pour moi, je m'y suis à peine aventurée il y a deux semaines, je suis donc bien loin de maîtriser les personnages. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre?

Je l'ai écrit en quelques heures ce soir même, il est actuellement 1 heure du matin (ohmygod je veille trop tard, c'est la première fois que mon pc est encore allumé à cette heure-ci o.O)

J'espère ne pas m'être trop précipitée dans le récit de la vie de Denki, car c'est ce que je pense. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus trop détailler les choses, c'est pour la suite ça :p

N'oubliez pas, les répétitions, les fautes, etc, n'ayez pas peur de m'en faire part, sincèrement ! (ça ce voit que j'ai pas du tout confiance en moi xD?)

Bon bref, je m'éternise alors qu'il est temps d'aller faire dodo, j'essaierai de faire une mise à jour demain, car relire un texte en étant à moitié réveillée, c'est pas le top !

Ciaoooo :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello~**

 **Me voila avec le deuxième chapitre!**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, ça me touche et me motive énormément pour écrire :***

 **Remerciements** **: A Blue Aaren pour s'être gentiment proposé de corriger ce texte, pour m'avoir donné son avis et pour son soutien. Bref, pour tout, merci beaucoup!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

\- Euh...nous voulions vous annoncer un truc...Katsuki et moi...nous sortons ensemble!

Le silence était tombé, un silence pesant pour le garçon à l'alter électrique.

 _Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi! Mais ne reste pas immobile bon sang!_

Heureusement pour lui, ses camarades de classe prirent la relève à sa place.

Diverses réactions virent le jour cris de fujoshis, exclamations de joie, félicitations. L'assemblée qui bavardait en toute quiétude avant leur arrivée était maintenant en pleine effervescence.

Devant tant d'agitation, les principaux concernés s'en trouvèrent gênés, enfin Kirishima était gêné, Katsuki ne semblait pas vraiment s'en préoccuper.

Il abordait cet air ronchon comme à son habitude.

Alors qu'il paraissait imperturbable -bien que tout le monde savait très bien qu'à la moindre petite remarque ou regard de travers à son encontre, il exploserait aussitôt- ce n'était pas le cas pour Eijirou dont le visage s'empourprait de seconde en seconde aux innombrables questions de ses camarades.

Remarquant la gêne de son compagnon, le garçon à l'alter explosif détourna légèrement le regard en bourgeonnant alors que sa main se rapprochait doucement et subtilement de l'autre, l'enserrant fortement pour lui montrer son soutien.

Si le geste passa inaperçu pour la plupart des élèves, ce ne fut pas le cas pour un certain blond, qui serra douloureusement les poings à cette vision.

Gardant obstinément la tête baissée, il n'osa pas se confronter au regard de son meilleur ami dans cet état. Il se poserait aussitôt des questions et s'en inquiéterait, chose qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ferma les yeux pour remettre un peu ses idées au clair et inspira un grand coup avant de se lancer. Son sourire étincelant avait repris place sur son visage et il fallait être drôlement bien observateur pour y déceler les mensonges qui s'y cachaient.

Son cœur qui se comprimait dans sa poitrine lui faisait un mal de fou, mais il fit abstraction de cette douleur et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'au jeune couple, souriant à pleine dents.

\- Hey Kiri', tu m'avais caché ça, félicitations mec!

\- Kami' !, s'exclama joyeusement le rouge, soulagé de pouvoir s'échapper du flot de questions embarrassantes qui lui étaient posées sans aucune gêne.

Il se précipita alors avec hâte vers son meilleur ami tout en le gratifiant d'un sourire éclatant.

Derrière lui, le blond aux cheveux désordonnés ne savait comment interpréter le comportement du blond qu'il trouvait plutôt étrange. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas pour autant et prit place à son siège dans un mutisme qui lui était propre, gardant parfois un œil sur les deux meilleurs amis.

Le groupe de Midoriya qui était attablé non loin de lui pouffa discrètement en chuchotant entre eux. Bien entendu le vert ne prit pas part à leur discussion, il n'était pas suicidaire!

\- Regardez comment il le surveille, Bakugou aussi peut être mignon et prévenant quand il le veut!

A la mention du terme "mignon", le disciple d'All Might blêmit de suite. C'était pas bon ça, si jamais Katsuki l'avait entendu, il ne donnait pas cher de leurs peaux carbonisées !

Plein d'appréhension, il se tourna lentement en sa direction et fut pris d'un immense soulagement de voir que son ami d'enfance, l'air absent, regardait par la fenêtre sans toutefois faire vraiment attention à ce qu'il se passait dehors. Ce constat l'intrigua bien malgré lui, mais il chassa ces pensées et sa curiosité qui pourraient bien le mettre dans de sacrés pétrins.

De leur côté, Kirishima et Kaminari discutaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur, comme ils en avaient l'habitude, rien ne laissait penser que quelque chose n'allait pas, pourtant c'était bel et bien le cas.

Denki peinait à garder le sourire aux lèvres alors que la seule chose qu'il souhaitait était de prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras pour pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire ça…

C'est pourquoi il poursuivit sa discussion animée, portant sur tout et n'importe quoi en se mordant parfois inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure par anxiété et nervosité.

Ce petit manège ne dura cependant pas bien longtemps, il ne pouvait décidément leurrer son meilleur ami indéfiniment.

\- Hé ça va mon pote, t'es un peu pâle?

\- Bah oui tout va bien, t'inquiète. J'ai juste mal dormi.

\- Encore tombé du lit pendant la nuit, c'est ça ?, se moqua gentiment le rouge

\- Tu me connais trop bien!

\- Bien évidemment!

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant d'éclater simultanément de rire.

Ils enchainèrent alors en se racontant diverses histoires, toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres.

Eijirou passa un bras autour du cou frêle de son ami, riant aux éclats. Celui-ci se laissa faire, suivant son ami dans son hilarité.

La classe avait désormais l'habitude de les voir tous les deux, à se taquiner, à se chamailler et à rigoler ensemble sans qu'ils n'en sachent la cause. De toute façon, personne ne cherchait vraiment à savoir, même les curieux avaient fini par abandonner. Leur relation était spéciale et unique et du moment qu'il n'y avait pas de malheureux, ça allait à tout le monde.

Bien sûr, maintenant qu'il y avait Bakugou qui se rajoutait, les choses se compliquaient et le sujet que Denki voulait absolument éviter fut mis sur le tapis par son bro de toujours.

\- Dis Kami'...

Interpellé par le ton soudainement sérieux de son ami, le blond craignit le pire.

\- Oui?

\- Tu me l'as pas encore dit, ce que tu en penses de notre relation à Katsuki et moi...

Il y avait une telle angoisse perceptible dans la voix de son ami, que Denki ne pouvait se résoudre à tout gâcher. Il agrandit son sourire de plus belle, à ce que ça soit le plus réaliste possible.

\- Bah c'est quoi ta question? Tu pensais que j'allais désapprouver cette relation! Au contraire je suis trop content pour toi mon pote!

Un immense et étincelant sourire prit place sur les lèvres du rouge. Ses yeux brillaient de joie, tout simplement heureux de la réponse du blond.

\- Merci, t'es vraiment le meilleur pote que je puisse avoir!

Un _pote_ , un simple pote, un ami, une connaissance... Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête du garçon à l'alter électrique. Pourquoi ressentait-il cette amertume alors qu'il aurait dû se réjouir du compliment que venait de lui faire Kirishima? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'en contenter?

\- Donc, ça ne te pose pas de problème qu'il se joigne à nous pour le déjeuner?, reprit-il.

Le cerveau de Denki n'eut même pas le temps d'enregistrer pleinement la question que sa réponse fusa.

\- Pas le moindre!

\- Super!

Le cœur du blond s'emballa à la vue de son meilleur ami, rayonnant de bonheur. Que devait-il lui dire bon sang? Il n'était clairement pas prêt à faire face au couple pendant toute la pause.

Ce moment de blanc intrigua son ami qui le questionna du regard et le dévisagea de haut en bas. Les yeux plissés, le rouge rapprocha dangereusement son visage du sien, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Comme s'il pouvait avec ce simple regard, le sonder de l'intérieur, lire en lui comme en un livre ouvert et ainsi percevoir la vérité qu'il cachait honteusement derrière ses mimiques habituelles.

Sentant ses joues le brûler et son corps être parcouru par un frisson phénoménal, il préféra s'éloigner au plus vite.

Il recula rapidement d'un pas et exerça une petite pression sur le torse de son ami à l'aide de ses deux mains pour mettre une distance respectable entre eux.

Voyant Eijirou lui renvoyer un regard inquisiteur, il remua maladroitement ses mains dans tous les sens en bégayant des plus belles.

\- Qu..qu'est-ce qu..que tu fais !?

\- Bah alors mon pote, t'es malade? T'es tout rouge?

\- Non non, j'suis pas malade, j'ai juste trop chaud, t'inquiète.

A son plus grand damne, son meilleur ami quelque peu sceptique s'approcha encore plus et posa sa main contre son front, une mine préoccupée s'afficha sur son visage avant de laisser place à du soulagement.

\- Ah bah oui, t'es pas malade, mais t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, mec. Tu veux pas rentrer te reposer ?

\- Meuh non, je suis plus robuste que ça ! lui dit-il en bombant le torse.

\- T'es sûr, Kami' ?

Denki eut un doux sourire, pourquoi son ami devait-il toujours être si gentil? Délicatement, il se saisit du bras du rouge pour ainsi l'éloigner de la partie supérieure de son visage. Son toucher avait commencé à lui brûler la peau et il préférait s'en écarter pour le moment.

Le visage de Kirishima transparaissait de toute son inquiétude à son égard et ça le gênait terriblement.

\- Tout va bien Kiri', je venais juste de me rappeler que j'avais déjà quelque chose de prévu ce midi, je vous rejoindrai une prochaine fois.

Il le gratifia d'un sourire avant de reprendre avec plus de vigueur.

\- Profite d'un petit moment en tête-à-tête avec ton copain!

Il accentua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil et se réjouit de la réaction de son ami qui avait viré au rouge.

Suite à cela, Eraser Head débarqua dans la classe, annonçant le début des cours d'une voix monotone et blasée.

Les élèves mirent fin à leurs discussions et rejoignirent leurs places respectives.

Une fois assis, Denki souffla un grand coup.

Peu intéressé par le cours se déroulant en ce moment même, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder d'une chose à l'autre.

Songeur, il n'entendait que vaguement les crissements de la craie qui était utilisée sur le tableau, les chuchotements furtifs de ses voisins ou encore les froissements continuels de papiers qui se rassemblaient en un tas, puis se séparaient à chaque page tournée.

Denki n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très attentif en cours et aujourd'hui n'y faisait pas exception. Il ne pouvait se concentrer sur la même chose pendant un long moment et son cerveau se vidait alors automatiquement.

Au lieu d'y remédier, ce jour-là, il préféra consacrer ce temps à la réflexion qui lui était impérativement nécessaire. Il s'était passé tellement de choses en si peu de temps et il avait vraiment besoin d'un moment de sérénité pour coordonner ses pensées incommodantes.

Malheureusement, il n'arriva à rien et les heures défilèrent bien malgré lui à une vitesse fulgurante.

Ce n'est que quand fut arrivé le moment de la pause-déjeuner qu'il reprit ses esprits et se reconnecta à la réalité.

Avec tristesse et résignation, il vit Kirishima se précipiter avec enthousiasme en direction du siège de Bakugou.

Il ne put qu'esquisser un maigre sourire en réponse du salut poli que lui envoya son ami d'un revers de main avant de lui tourner le dos.

Cette grimace forcée qui lui étirait les lèvres ne disparut pas tout de suite et resta scotchée à son visage de porcelaine pendant un moment.

Jusqu'à ce qu' _ils_ soient assez éloignés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient sortis de son champs de vision et ainsi donc plus exposés à ses yeux pleins d'espoirs piétinés.

Il ne les quitta pas des yeux et contempla leur démarche harmonieuse, il les regarda s'en aller ensemble, riant et souriant entre eux.

Regarder de loin… C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, admirer ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir.

A cet instant, Denki fut submergé par un tout nouveau sentiment.

Bien qu'entouré de ses camarades de classe, un immense vide s'était opéré autour de lui. Ce néant sombre et dépourvu de ne serait-ce qu'une étincelle de lumière pour illuminer un tant soit peu l'environnement, l'enveloppa comme un manteau de fourrure épais dont il ne pouvait se débarrasser.

Ce sentiment que tout le monde redoutait un peu et qui se tapissait au fond de chacun d'entre nous, celui là-même qui nous poussait à aller à la rencontre des autres pour éviter de la ressentir.

Maintenant, le blond su mettre un nom sur cela.

La solitude…

L'incommensurable et triste solitude...


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy !**

 **Chapitre 3 enfin en ligne !**

 **Merci pour vos retours :3**

 **Des remerciements au grand** **Blue Aaren** **, fabuleux auteur du KiriKami qui a bêta ce chapitre !**

 **Et aussi à la discord Family (ou mafia XD) pour avoir éclairé ma lanterne sur certains points et pour leur soutien bien évidemment x)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

En ce matin qui prévoyait un soleil radieux aux environs, un jeune lycéen sortit de sa maison en esquissant un petit geste vers sa mère pour la saluer. Les doux rayons de lumière atteignirent sa peau pâle, ce qui lui arracha un soupir d'aise. Un merveilleux temps en auraient pensé les gens. Mais la petite goutte qui s'échoua sur le bout de son nez ne passa pas inaperçue.

Alors que le soleil brillait toujours aussi fortement dans le ciel bleu, vide de nuages, des gouttelettes de pluies tombaient en petit nombre sur la surface de la terre. Un sourire sans joie étira les commissures de ses lèvres. Cette pluie légère, douce, presque imperceptible le reflétait bien en ce moment.

Le soleil imposant et lumineux, égayait par sa seule présence la journée d'innombrables habitants et parvenait naturellement à faire oublier la présence de la pluie. Etrangement, ce constat lui rappela sa propre situation ; le soleil, c'était son sourire qu'il essayait avec la force du désespoir de garder aussi rayonnant qu'à l'accoutumée et le plus crédible possible, mais la pluie...elle reflétait ses tourments qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur.

Peu de personnes y faisaient attention, préférant admirer le bel astre flamboyant qui leur procurait de la chaleur et de la joie au lieu de s'attarder sur ces petites gouttes d'eau de rien du tout. Il était tellement plus facile de se focaliser sur ce que l'on préférait voir que de faire travailler ses méninges plus qu'il ne le fallait pour pouvoir déceler des petits détails qui ternissaient à eux seul le magnifique tableau que l'on avait pourtant aperçu il y a peu.

Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, bien qu'il aurait aimé que quelqu'un remarque enfin les signaux qu'il émettait dans sa douce descente vers des Abysses toujours plus sombres et froides au fur et à mesure que le temps défilait et que son esprit coulait vers une chute sans retour possible, il préférait garder ses problèmes pour soi.

Attirer sur lui des regards pleins d'inquiétude et de compassion ne lui plaisait pas. Il préférait de loin faire apparaître ces si jolis sourires sur les visages de ses amis après une de ses énième blagues digne d'un petit maternelle. Les choses lui allaient telles qu'elles étaient. Ca devait faire des jours, voire des semaines qu'il vivait de cette manière, il pourrait très bien continuer sur cette voie. Après tout...qui serait là pour l'en empêcher?

Ces moments si spéciaux en compagnie de son meilleur ami n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. A quand remontait la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés et amusés bras dessus, bras dessous sans que le sujet "Bakugou" ne revienne sur le tapis? Bien trop loin à son goût. Pourtant il ne lui en voulait pas, ni à Eijirou, ni à Katsuki. Ils ont droit au bonheur, tout le monde a droit au bonheur avec l'être aimé.

Et puis il y avait cette voix, doucereuse et effroyablement lente. Comme si elle voulait qu'il s'imprègne de chacun de ces mots tortueux. Qu'il prenne conscience de sa triste solitude et de son envie égoïste de se débarrasser sans plus de cérémonie de ce sentiment qui lui enserrait le cœur à n'en plus pouvoir respirer.

 _Et toi? N'as-tu pas envie d'être heureux à ton tour?_

Il se démenait pour l'ignorer, mais elle revenait sans cesse à la charge. Pourquoi est-ce que ça le dérangeait autant au fond? Elle avait tort, on n'avait pas à s'encombrer de telles pensées en sachant très bien qu'elles n'étaient que chimères et distractions.

Pourtant...

Non ! Il était heureux, il était indéniablement heureux que son ami et son meilleur ami aient trouvé le bonheur ensemble. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre?

Sur le chemin de son lycée, ses pensées incommodantes étaient encore venues perturber sa tranquille promenade du matin. Le regard fixé vers le sol et une mine aussi soucieuse que préoccupée affichée sur son visage, il ne faisait guère attention à son environnement.

Il se laissait simplement guider par ses pas aléatoires, inconscient de la direction que prenait son corps.

La brise fraîche du matin balaya ses cheveux en arrière alors que quelques gouttelettes de pluie s'écoulaient tout le long de son corps avant de s'échouer au sol dans un petit bruit d'éclaboussure, rejoignant leurs semblables, toutes prêtes à s'évaporer petit à petit sous la douce et pourtant si infernale chaleur. Très rapidement, en l'espace de quelques secondes à ses yeux, la pluie ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Un mirage dont on ne gardait que des bribes en mémoire. Comme une peine passagère, un sombre nuage venue obscurcir une peinture pleine de vie et de couleurs qui aurait vite fait d'être recouverte par le pinceau d'une main d'artiste. Quelque chose d'éphémère qui n'avait son bref moment de gloire que dans l'unique but d'amplifier les bonnes ondes qui la succédaient.

Malheureusement pour lui, ses larmes silencieuses n'allaient pas de paire avec les gouttes de pluie tombant et tombant vers une flaque qui aura disparue le lendemain.

Son cœur douloureux ne semblait en aucun point similaire à ce nuage grisâtre venu contrarier les gens pendant un court instant.

Non, c'était pareil et pourtant si différent à la fois.

Dans son égoïsme, il aurait aimé que quelqu'un soit là pour le réconforter, pour le soutenir. Mais vers qui pouvait-il se tourner en ce moment même ?

Il s'en voulait d'avoir de telles pensées, mais depuis que son meilleur ami n'était plus aussi présent dans son entourage, sa vie lui paraissait bien plus vide de sens, plus fade…

Ce qui était un affront à ses nombreux autres amis qu'il savait être de très bonne compagnie.

Seulement...ça semblait ne plus lui suffire.

Les sourires auxquels il faisait face chaque jour lui réchauffaient autant le coeur qu'il ne le faisaient culpabiliser. En tant que bon ami, il n'avait pas à désapprouver à ce point cette nouvelle relation, dite exceptionnelle et merveilleuse. Il n'avait pas non plus à inquiéter ses amis, car c'était bel et bien ce qu'il faisait. Il avait bien remarqué les regards insistants posés sur lui une fois qu'il avait le dos tourné. Les yeux soucieux de ses amis qui se dévisageaient mutuellement, cherchant solutions, réponses et accord commun.

Il ne savait pas à quoi cela était dû. Peut-être à son air crispé quand on lui demandait de sortir pour faire des activités après les cours ? Ou bien à son manque de spontanéité dans ses réponses ?

Ayant failli, le soleil ne se retira pas pour autant, mais brilla au contraire bien plus intensément avec peut-être l'espoir vain de noyer le poisson l'air de rien.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, c'est ce qu'il s'était décidé à faire.

Une fois son chemin retrouvé, il s'était empressé de se rendre à son lycée, dans sa classe plus précisément.

En ayant marre de se morfondre tout seul dans coin, il avait revêtu son arme secrète et imbattable ; c'est-à-dire son sourire éclatant.

Ouvrant le battant de la porte en grand, sa bonne humeur inonda de sa simple présence la pièce en entière.

Ravis de ce constat, ses amis n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus pour venir à lui.

« Yo mec, t'as une bien meilleure mine que les fois dernières, ça fait plaiz' !

\- Hé c'est pas cool, tu veux dire quoi par là ? Que je tirais une tête de zombie ?

\- Un zombie pikachu, ce serait vachement drôle, fut la seule réflexion du garçon aux cheveux ébène.

\- Mooh je te boude Sero !

L'autre pouffa légèrement en retour. Ce à quoi le blond sourit tendrement. BIen malgré lui, les petites taquineries de ses amis lui avaient bien manqué. Pas qu'ils ne se parlaient plus depuis qu'il s'était renfermé sur lui. Enfin "renfermé" était un bien grand mot. Il pensait jusqu'alors ne pas avoir changé du tout dans sa manière d'agir, du moins rien qui pourrait réveiller des quelconques soupçons auprès de ses camarades de classe.

Pourtant ces derniers s'étaient tenus à une distance respectable les derniers jours. Peut-être par peur de le brusquer puisqu'ils semblaient avoir compris que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il leur en était reconnaissant.

Car après tout, il n'allait pas le démentir, il en avait besoin et il ne s'était à aucun moment senti délaissé.

Alors tout allait pour le mieux.

Le pikachu de service échangea encore quelques mots avec son ami avant d'être rejoint par une touffe toute rose qui lui sauta avec air de prédateur littéralement dessus.

« Zappy boy ! Ca va, t'es pas tombé du lit cette fois-ci ?

\- Meuh non, tu me prends pour qui. En plus tu m'écrases Mina ! Au secours, elle veut me tuer ! pleurnicha le blond avec l'espoir que quelqu'un aurait acourru pour lui venir en aide.

Malheureusement pour lui, ses cris de pure agonie ne rentrèrent que dans l'oreille d'un sourd, car les occupants de la classe vaquaient simplement à leurs occupations habituelles, laissant leur pauvre camarade entre les griffes d'une alienne redoutable.

Alors que certains restaient indifférents, d'autres ne purent empêcher les contours de leurs mâchoires de se relever légèrement en un fin sourire en entendant vaguement les protestations du blond à côté.

\- Allez, journée shopping aujourd'hui !

\- Hein ? Mais je peux pas !

\- My boy, ça fait déjà une semaine que tu me sors ça, change de disque où je te traîne par la peau de tes jolies petites fesses rebondies au centre commercial. Crois-moi, ça va plaire à grand nombre de personnes hormis toi.

\- Hai chef ! S'exclama-t-il en prenant la pose militaire, un frisson nerveux ayant traversé son échine, sachant très bien que son amie en était capable.

Fière d'elle, son sourire faussement angélique s'agrandit de plus belle et elle cria victoire en sautant de joie.

\- YEAH ! Sero tu viens avec nous ? Ho il faudra demander aux tourtereaux de service de nous accompagner aussi. Je suis certaine que Baku-chan en serait absolument ra-vi.

La jeune fille étouffa alors son hilarité en appuyant ses deux paumes contre sa bouche. Visiblement, elle était on ne peut plus amusée par ses petits plans machiavéliques qu'elle concoctait consciencieusement dans sa tête.

Par contre, à cette mention, le sourire de Denki se fana aussitôt pour laisser place à une grimace déformant son beau visage.

\- Mi-...

Il était sur le point de protester, d'inventer une pauvre excuse pour pouvoir s'échapper, mais fut interrompu par la venu des deux personnes manquantes à leur _squad._

\- Qui serait ravi de quoi Miss antennes zarbies !?

\- Whoops !

Plein de malice, elle se précipita derrière le dos du garçon à l'alter de foudre, ne dissimulant pas du tout la moquerie dans sa voix quand elle reprit la parole d'un ton théâtrale.

\- Den-chan protège-moi du vilain méchant ours, du sournois et méchant loup, de l'abominable homme de neige, non homme des cavernes ! Yata, Baku-chan, tu aimes ton nouveau surnom? Je vais aller le changer sur le groupe facebook tout de suite tiens !

Il n'y avait rien à dire, la jeune fille avait des tendances suicidaires. Et pas des moindres, toutes les personnes les entourant avaient fait un énorme et stratégique pas en arrière, appréhendant grandement la réaction explosive qui ne tarderait pas à venir.

Car si son but était de mettre Katsuki en rogne, c'était plus que réussi. Effectivement, des petites veines avaient commencé à pulser au niveau de ses tempes alors qu'un énorme sourire carnassier avait pris place sur son visage. Levant déjà les mains où des crépitements d'une couleur jaunâtre s'étaient déjà mis à éclater dans la paume de ses mains, son compagnon d'à côté tenta en vain de le raisonner avec un petit sourire gêné au coin.

Mais bien sûr, c'était de Bakugou Katsuki dont il était question et celui-ci, complètement sourd aux paroles de son petit-ami s'élança sans plus de cérémonie derrière la jeune fille, débutant ainsi une course poursuite très divertissante pour ses spectateurs.

A cause de toute cette agitation, l'attention portée sur le jeune Pikachu fut amoindrie et son regard soudain fuyant et affligé ne fut remarqué par personne.

Du moins...c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Car il manqua à ce moment la peine qui traversa les yeux rubis de son meilleur ami qui le regardait depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

Alors que tout le monde s'était pris d'intérêt pour le magnifique spectacle se déroulant sous leurs yeux. Deux personnes, pourtant infiniment proches il y a encore quelques jours, se postaient à chaque extrémité de la pièce, se cherchant du regard autant qu'ils le fuyaient.

-xXx-

Les choses étaient revenues à la normale, comme il se l'était promis à lui-même. Il fit des efforts colossaux pour recréer cette image que les gens avaient de lui, ce masque qui avait faibli un court instant, mais qui s'était très rapidement reconstruit.

Il sortait à nouveau, tentait de sourire en ouvrant allégrement les paupières le matin pour affronter et accueillir chaque nouvelle journée le sourire aux lèvres, il s'amusait toujours autant avec ses amis en évitant encore et toujours la présence d'un certain cendré et d'un autre dont il s'était épris bien malgré lui.

Les jours passèrent et il pensait qu'il pourrait tenir le coup. Qu'il pourrait remonter la pente tout doucement sans encombres. Qu'au fil du temps, la situation s'apaiserait, que ses sentiments néfastes s'envoleraient et que son lien fusionnel avec le rouge lui reviendrait automatiquement.

Encore une fois, il s'était voilé la face.

Il avait été naïf, naïf de penser que tout irait bien, que tout s'arrangerait et reviendrait à la normale. Il a été stupide de s'engouffrer que plus dans son mensonge, ce mensonge pourtant si attrayant de par sa beauté. Une beauté qui reflétait la joie et l'innocence qui l'habitait autrefois. Ce mensonge si tenace, si réaliste à un tel point où il s'était perdu dedans, y croyant dur comme fer.

Mais ce jour-là, il déchanta à nouveau. Il tomba de haut, atterrissant brutalement contre la surface froide et dure qu'était la réalité.

C'était arrivé ce jour, cet horrible événement qu'il n'avait su prédire correctement.

Ils se trouvaient tous en classe à suivre un énième cours important pour leur formation d'héros.

Leur titulaire leur avait alors annoncé qu'ils auraient un travail à rendre au bout d'une deadline encore inconnue.

Son stylo tapotant nerveusement et à rythme régulier contre le bois de son banc, ses oreilles ne furent qu'à mi-attentives à ce qui qui était raconté aux devants.

Jusqu'au moment où une boîte en carton de taille raisonnable ne fut posée avec force et nonchalance sur le bureau du prof.

Ceci attisa sa curiosité et il chassa temporairement ses pensées pour écouter la suite des explications.

Au fur et à mesure que les lèvres d'Eraserhead se mouvaient, laissant s'échapper des mots qui s'accrochèrent en des phrases fluides, formant ladite explication, ses mains se faisant moites se mirent inconsciemment à se rejoindre pour s'emmêler entre elles dû au stress qui était monté d'un coup.

Un travail groupé…

Denki n'avait rien contre ça, au contraire. Si seulement il s'agissait _juste_ d'un devoir qu'ils devraient faire à plusieurs.

Mais ça ne l'était pas, Aizawa leur avait clairement dit que dix élèves viendront piocher au hasards un nom dans la boîte, le nom de leurs _binômes_...

Et c'est presque en croisant les doigts qu'il s'avança quand son nom fut nommé.

Anxieux, il mit lentement un pied devant l'autre, comme s'il craignait que ses jambes n'en étaient plus capables et qu'elles pouvaient céder à tout moment.

Quand il fut arrivé devant la fameuse boîte, sa main fébrile et tremblante plongea à l'intérieur, froissant un bon nombre de petits papiers entre ses doigts avant d'en retirer un seul.

Inspirant un grand coup pour se donner du courage, il déplia méticuleusement le post-it de couleur jaune pâle.

Et, priant mentalement pour que les dieux soient avec lui, il posa son regard sur l'écriture fine de son prof.

Et là, le temps se figea, ses yeux se plissèrent pour mieux relire ce qui était marqué noir sur blanc avant de les écarquiller la seconde qui suivit, son visage devint blême, concurrent avec la blancheur des murs immaculés les entourant et qui le fit se ressentir pour la première fois comme dans un espace confiné ou l'oxygène avait du mal à passer les cloisons fermés. Il en eut le tournis et faillit même lâcher ce qu'il tenait en main tellement son regard devint apeuré et ses membres tremblotantes.

\- Kaminari ?

Se sentant fixé de toutes parts, le jeune lycéen reprit ses esprits et annonça le nom inscrit sur le bout de papier d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre et non défaillante.

 _\- « Bakugou Katsuki_ _» ._

 **à suivre...**

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Normalement, le prochain sera centré et du point de vu de notre cher duo, j'ai nommé KiriBaku !

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, je vous dis à la prochaine !

Pleins de bisous :* !


End file.
